DE 20 2011 104 663 U1 discloses a vehicle seat of the type in question, of which the seat depth is adjustable.
For this purpose, the vehicle seat has a first seat part designed as a seat frame and a second seat part designed as a seat shell or as a seat bucket, the seat bucket being displaceable relative to the seat frame in the longitudinal direction. By means of such a displacement of the seat shell relative to the seat frame, the seat depth of the vehicle seat, that is to say the length of the seat surface located in front of the backrest in the direction of travel, is adjustable.
A slider is mounted on the seat frame, which slider protrudes with a head-shaped connection area through a guide slot, the latter being provided in the seat shell and extending in the longitudinal direction.
For securing it on the seat frame, the slider for this purpose has a connection area formed in one piece with the slider.